


Vag•a•bond

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cigarettes, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Michael from the street AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Stealing, mentions of gangs, street!Michael, yetiokay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vag•a•bond<br/>/Vag ə , bänd/</p><p> <i>noun</i></p><p> a person who wanders from place to place without a home or job.</p><p>  <i>adjective </i></p><p>having no settled home.</p><p>(Updates Tuesdays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Street

Two hours. Michael had two hours before it would start to get dark, that was enough to find something, not dinner but something. He usually had four hours to look but he'd gotten caught up running. These people had been after him ffor weeks and he wasn't sure why, maybe it had something to do with him sleeping in their hideout by accident.

Michael sighed as he climbed out of the third dumpster of the night, nothing. It was then that he saw a gray alley cat hunching over the remains of a chicken leg. The cat looked up and Michael's gaze locked with it. He slowly advanced toward it, a mis between a growl and a hiss rising in the animal's throat. Michael lunged for it but before he could grab it the alley cat grabbed the chicken and bolted. "Hey! Get back here asshole!" Michael yelled as he quickly picked himself up and ran after it. He turned the corner to see the cat gnawing on the bone. Michael growled and lunged again, causing the cat to run again but leave the bone this time.

He sighed as he picked it up, it was the only thing he was going to find tonight and he was greatful some pieces were left on the bone. He allowed himself to smile a bit as he picked off the small bites of food from the nearly clean bone. Michael was sat on the floor, leaning against the nearest building as he turned the bone around repeatedly to see what else he could eat off of it. He sighed as he finished picking at it and threw the bone to the side. Michael looked around quickly just in case he saw anymore signs of food but his eyes locked with a man standing in front of the alley he was sat in. He noticed the piercing blue stare he held and also the bag he had in hand with a burger in it, Michael could smell it. The man stepped closer and grabbed the sandwich from the bag, handing it to Michael. "There you go, I hope its enough for now" he said gently.

Michael nodded and kept eye contact, "Thanks" he muttered and began to eat the offered food. The man smiled and said his goodbye before leaving. Michael stared at the invisible path he made away from the alley. He was surprised someone had been so nice to him, and he had to admit, he was fairly handsome. Michael's breathe hitched a bit as he remember the man's smile and blue eyes. Who exactly was that?


	2. Like Me

Ryan sighed as he entered his apartment, setting the bags he was carrying on the table. He had given his lunch away and he'd just have to make something that was in the fridge. There wasn't much since he had shared a living space with Jack for a few years now and Jack was a pretty hungry person. He opened ed the fridge and pulled out some take out box from a day or two ago, throwing it in the microwave for about a minute. Jack came from his room, in pajamas and looking zombified as he rubbed sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" He groaned.

Ryan chuckled and looked at his watch, "it's 3:30 in the afternoon."

Jack sighed and looked over at the plastic bags on the table, then back at Ryan. "You went grocery shopping?" He began to look through the bags.

" I didn't get too much." The older shrugged, kind if just staring at the floor as his mind drifted a bit.

"You alright?" The bearded man raised an eyebrow.

He was fine of course but something about that homeless boy made him think, something about him stuck and he couldn't shake it. "I gave a homeless man my lunch and I don't know... it's kind of bothering me." Ryan looked up at his housemate.

"Was he cute or something?" Jack smirked.

"Kind of I guess." Ryan chuckled.

Jack knew about how Ryan was so openly gay and claimed if didn't bother him but the truth that he didn't know was that he had this crush on him through high school and college and even now. Jack didn't see it and Ryan planned to keep it that way. He turned to retrieve his lunch and dig in. Jack simply shrugged and grabbed a donut from the box in one of the bags. "Don't let it bother you too much, I'm sure it's nothing but the sense of being generous."

The sandy haired man nodded but couldn't get his mind off of it. The poor guy was picking off of an empty bone, hoping it was enough. He was pale and skinny and just filthy and it almost upset him at how the poor guy was living. "We should bring him in." Ryan spoke up.

"What? Ryan you don't know this guy he could be a killer or something." The younger protested.

"He was picking bones _from the trash_ , he's harmless." He retorted.

he watched Jack stay silent for a while, looking over his facial features enough to tell he was worried about him. Ryan had lived on the streets for a while after college, dumpster diving like the poor soul he wanted so bandit to save, not only that but he had gotten in with the wrong people and to bring that kind of influence back into his life could mean loosing Ryan as a friend again. "He can come in for meals and a bed, that's it." Jack crossed his arms.

"Thanks." Ryan smiled a bit.

Jack hated the idea of loosing Ryan again but he hated the idea of him believing he was heartless even more.


	3. That One Friend

Michael sighed and tried to stretch out the uncomfortable ache in his back, he was used to sleeping in the small shack he made out of blankets and a small half built square of concrete. Seemed like the people constructing the building decided not to, not there at least. He groaned as he got up from the basically destroyed mattress and looked across the small room to a large broken mirror. Michael hated looking in the mirror, he wasn’t even sure why he had it, but every morning he dreaded looking at the same man who was covered in worn out clothes and dirt, the same man who couldn’t get his goddamn life together. The redhead rolled his eyes and picked up his gun from the corner of the room, sliding into his pants. He managed to steal it from one of the gun stores down the street when some guys tried to mug him, why? He wasn’t sure. All Michael knew was that no matter who it was everyone on the streets was a threat to him. Even the homeless, he’d learned that when a guy tried to bite his hand off for his “dinner” one night.

What was bothering him was the man yesterday who had just willingly given him food. There was something about him that made Michael think about past experiences, maybe he was familiar? No, there was no way that he’d seen like that on these rough streets, someone so… gorgeous. Michael stopped gathering up somethings to bite his lip at the memory of the man’s blue eyes and face with light sandy hair to frame it, and that voice, _God that voice_. Michael shook his head, it was highly unlikely he’d ever see him again. Also falling for this stranger wasn’t going to get him anywhere, unless he was rich? Who said he liked him back anyway, the guy just gave him food! Even if he did, he couldn’t like someone just because they had a home and money and food. Michael couldn’t do that even if he tried, he wasn’t the person to like people for their possessions and not them.

He finally made his way out of the small concrete square and smirked at who awaited him. The man that seemed to be his only friend, Ray. It seemed weird but Ray wasn’t in fact homeless, he had a job and an apartment and he would have taken Michael in if it wasn’t for the low pay that he was getting. Michael appreciated Ray’s company and didn’t ask him for anything, even food because he knew how poor Ray already was.

“Hey, morning sleeping beauty” Ray chuckled.

“I hardly think beauty is a word for me” Michael raised an eyebrow and straightened himself up. Ray shrugged and began walking, Michael following next to him.

“Going to work early again?” Michael asked, shoving hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, boss wants me to open the store today and work overtime” the shorter groaned.

“Shit, that sucks, but hey you have a job” the redhead shrugged.

“It’s bad though, hey take my job for me?” Ray joked.

“In a heartbeat” Michael chuckled along and rolled his eyes.

Michael walked with Ray to his job, pretty far from where his “house” was but he knew his way back. Ray mostly talked about how college was and his job but Michael listened, partly anyway. He couldn’t stop thinking about the blue-eyed man, he wanted to see him again, to thank him at least. Ray stopped in the middle of his talking and turned to his friend.

“You ok? You seem pretty deep in thought” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“yeah I just...I met someone yesterday, he gave me his food” Michael muttered and shoved his hands further into his pockets and looked to the ground. Michael immediately felt a hand spinning him to face Ray.

“What was their name?”

“I-I don’t know he just gave me food and I can't stop thinking about him now” Michael got a bit flustered.

“Oh so it’s a him! Was he cute? Is that why you can’t stop thinking about him? It is.” Ray smirked knowingly.

“N-No! I… well… _God,_ Ray, he was just gorgeous.” Michael sighed and looked at the ground.

“Mikey’s got a crush on someone!” Ray yelled happily. Michael didn’t deny he just pushed Ray’s shoulder.

“Don’t you worry Michael, I’m gonna find out who this guy is and i’m gonna hook you up” Ray said as his walking slowed, approaching the store he worked at.

“Hook me up? _Excuse_ me but i’m homeless and I don’t know if you looked at me lately but i’m not exactly Miss Texas” Michael scoffed in disbelief, there was no way a man who looked like that would ever have interest in him.

“Nah, you’re fine trust me, I got your back” Ray smirked and entered the store, telling Michael he’d see him later. Michael only rolled his eyes and began his walk back, his mind was blank mostly until he started thinking of _him_ again. Michael shook his head to try and clear the thoughts. It wasn’t helping that he could practically hear the man’s voice again. He sighed and looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He **_could_ ** hear his voice. The man was walking rather fast in his direction.

“Hey! wait! It’s me from yesterday!” he yelled to him. Oh God Michael was not ready for another encounter with this guy.


	4. A New Home

Ryan ran up to the man from yesterday, panting once he caught up to him. "Hey, remember me?" He asked once he caught his breath.

The man nodded, looking him up and down, he probably looked crazy as hell. Ryan smiled a bit and held out a plastic bag which had a sub and a bottle of orange soda. "My name's Ryan."

The shorter man cautiously took the bag and looked inside, his eyes seeming to widen as he looked back up at the sandy blond haired man. "Michael." He spoke up.

Ryan smiled as he watched Michael sit on a nearby bus stop bench and dig into into the sub. He sat next to him and watched him for a minute, alternating between eating and drinking before clearing his throat a bit and turning toward him. "You don't... have a home, do you?"

Michael stopped eating to look over to the older man and shook his head, swallowing what was in his mouth. "Would you like to stay with me?" He asked.

The poor man's eyes widened and he stared at Ryan, almost as if he was a stray puppy just starting to wag it's tail. "I mean... you can only stay for a dinner and breakfast but you have to come back out... my housemate doesn't really like strangers." Ryan shrugged.

The curly headed male slumped his shoulders a bit, looking down at the meal he had left. Ryan really wanted to help him to his ability but Jack wasn't really having it. He let Michael finish before talking again. "What do you say?" He smiled at him.

Michael stared a him, as a pink seemed to tint his cheeks. Ryan chuckled, he was probably so overwhelmed, the poor kid. "You can have your own bed and you don't have to worry about being hungry. Also, we could get you some new clothes."

Michael raised his eyebrows a bit and nodded. "Thank you so much." He mumbled.

"It's Nothing, let's get going so I can start dinner soon."


	5. The Kindness That Shows

Michael shifted nervously as he stood in the living room, Ryan’s bearded housemate looking him over. He had to admit that he’s seen nicer places but he wasn’t about to complain. Michael took another look around the room before returning the eye contact the man was still giving him.

 

“What did you say your name was?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Michael.

 

“It’s Michael, I don't think you told me who you were” the younger responded, crossing his arms.

 

“Jack, excuse me, also feel free to use the shower, I’m sure Ryan has clothes that could fit you” he said before standing up and leaving to the kitchen where Ryan was. Michael was taken aback by his answer, although wasn’t surprised. It _was_ his house and Michael _was_ some homeless guy who hadn't had a shower in forever. He sighed and wandered off to find the bathroom. Michael raised an eyebrow at the shower, he wasn’t unfamiliar with how to turn it on but, just couldn’t actually believe someone was willing to let him use their shower and eat in their house and sleep in it too. Michael decided to stop thinking now, all he wanted to do was feel the water on his skin that he’d long since felt. He stripped down and got in, turning on the hot water and sighing in relief.

 

It’s been so long since he could have the feeling of relaxation like this, he sat down in the tub and leant his head against the wall, just letting the water roll down his body. Maybe he could convince Ryan to let him stay there permanently, to actually live with him. He wouldn’t at all mind, waking up every morning to smiling blue eyes and a kind smile, being able to hug him and breathe in his scent. Michael stopped there, no. That was not a normal part of living with someone. He couldn’t think like that, Ryan was only being nice there was no way that he’d ever want to be with some low life who practically let himself get so low as to live in garbage. Michael was disrupted from his thoughts when a knock sounded on the door and Ryan’s smooth voice followed.

 

“Michael? Are you alright? You’ve been in there for half an hour” he said, sounding concerned. Michael stood up and splashed water on his face, sighing.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright” Michael responded.

 

“Can I come in? I have  clothes for you” Ryan asked lightly. Michael responded with a simple “Yeah” and the door squeaked open for Ryan to set the clothes on the sink counter.

 

“Dinner’s ready, hurry up if you don’t wanna eat it cold” Ryan joked and left the bathroom. Michael bit his lip, _fuck_ , that voice was going to kill him. He let out another frustrated sigh as he turned the water off and got out, drying himself off and getting dressed in the clothes provided. They were a bit big but nonetheless fit. Michael shuffled out of the bathroom and to the kitchen to see Jack and Ryan already sitting at the table and eating, a spot left open for him with a plate of food in front of it. He sat down and eyed the food, grabbing the fork and poking at it for a while.

 

“It’s not gonna hurt you” Ryan chuckled. Michael looked up at him and nodded slightly, hesitating before picking up the food on the fork and eating it. In seconds Michael was trying to put as much in his mouth as he could, not sure if he’d ever get this again. Jack scoffed and shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Ryan. Michael stopped to look at the two men. Ryan shrugged and smiled toward the homeless man.

 

“The more I look at him, the more he reminds me of you” Jack smirked and continued sorting through his food on his plate. Michael gave Ryan a confused look.

 

“What does he mean?” Michael asked, maybe he had seen Ryan before if what Jack was talking about was what Michael was thinking. Ryan just waved it off  and shook his head though. Michael bit the inside of his cheek before he set the fork down and looked at his near empty plate.

 

“I’m done, thank you for the food” Michael just barely muttered.

 

“Oh, ok, let me show you to our guest room” Ryan wiped his hands with a napkin before smiling at Michael and standing up to lead him through the house. Michael stared at the bed in the bedroom, still in disbelief he was getting treated so well.

 

“Look, sorry about Jack, but you’ll get used to him” Ryan gave him a friendly smile. Michael nodded and sat down on the bed.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for doing all this for me” He sighed and looked up at the older. Ryan shrugged and took a seat next to him.

 

“You don’t need to, I’m just doing what’s right, but I’d like to know how you got on the streets” Ryan said carefully. Michael’s eyes lit up with anger as he glared down the older.

 

“No, that my business and my business only, _don’t_ ask me questions about my fucking life” Michael growled. Ryan held his hands up in defense and apologized, Michael sighed and could only stare at the ground, If he told Ryan about what happened all those years ago he’d surely not be welcome in their house ever again.

  
“Look, you should get some sleep, My bedroom is across from here if you need me, I don't’ sleep much so don’t worry about waking me up, I’m probably already awake” Ryan gave a gentle smile before leaving the room. Michael groaned into the pillow, this wasn’t going to work. None of this was good, he’d just be dragging Ryan down and he’d hate to do that. For now he tried to put thinking aside and get some sleep on an actual bed for once.


	6. Killer

Michael was back in his shitty excuse for a home,it was raining hard and it was freezing cold, he missed the warm bed and meals already. Ryan had fulfilled his promise and got him new clothes along with a jacket, which he now wore the hood over his currently tangle-free hair. He tossed his pistol between his hands, thinking of how Jack had looked at him last night. It was the same look he reccieved from people on the street who had caught him dumpster diving. They all had disgusted and condescending look, except jack's was more of a glare that held protectiveness in it. Like he was ready to jump him if he laid a finger on Ryan. He wouldn't dare hurt him, not after how nice he's been, not to mention he wouldnt hurt a hair on his gorgeous head, period.

Michael sighed and looked up when an audible clearing of the throat was heard. He stood and faced Ray who had been standing there with a cheap dollar store umbrella above his head. Michael stood next to him and shoved the gun in his back pocket of his new jeans, pulling his hoodie over it. "Are those new clothes?" Ray asked.

Michael nodded, shoving his hands in his pocket. Ray began to smirk, "Who'd you steal from this time?"

"I didn't steal them." he sighed.

"Then who gave em to you?"

"That guy i was telling you about"

Ray raised an eyebrow at him, he knew he was too shy to even talk to this guy, not only that, but the chances of seeing the same guy was very slim.

"He said I could stay in his house at night, but i have to be gone by breakfast." the auburn haired man shrugged.

Ray stepped back a bit to look his friend over. "His name's Ryan and he lives with his friend Jack, He's so good to me..." Michael could almost feel himself swoon.

The puerto rican chuckled a bit, "Thats nice and all Michael but, don't you think its weird hes only letting you sleep and eat and kicking you out in the morning like a one night stand?" Ray raised an eyebrow once more as they began to walk down the street to his job.

"I guess it's weird, but maybe he's just a little worried I'm some kind of killer or something."

"You are."

"I only injure them ray, only if they're a threat."

That was true for the most part but michael had killed before.

> _He had been wandering the alleys for a while, looking for any sign of food for the night. He noticed a dumpster in front of him, about the fourth one he's seen and he prayed silently that it wasn't empty like the others._
> 
> _He climbed in it to see one black bag, he sighed, and opened it up. The only thing he could find was remninence of a cooked turkey. He climbed out and began to pick at it, he had gotten a few scraps off of it before it was snatched out of his hands and was halfway down the alley. He ran after the thief, eventually meeting him an a dead end. The man was in rag, barely wearable and torn beyond repair. He pulled a swiss army knife from his pants and aimed it at Michael. In defense, the curly headed male pulled out his pistol, and aimed it back._
> 
> _The man charged at him at full speed. He didn't want to pull the trigger, he didn't want to hurt him because he knew what it was like to live like this, but he did. The gun shot about four times before Michael opened his eyes again to see the man bleeding out, the mostly-bone meal on the ground. He took a step back, watching the man breathe heavily and gasp for air. The man had a smile on his face, his teeth bloodied. "How does it feel kid? knowing you have blood on your hands? You killed me and I was only trying to survive like you."_
> 
> _Michael was close to tears, he wasn't a killer, sure he had a gun but he only aimed it to scare people off, he never had intent to kill. Police sirens in the distance made his head shoot up and look around before shoving the gun back in his back pocket and running off._

He never wanted to kill again, he wanted to get rid of the gun even though he knew he needed it to survive. So from then on he kept it un loaded and the bullets hidden away. He wasn't a killer, he never was. He never meant to hurt anyone and especially didn't want to hurt Ryan.


	7. You Can Stay But Don't Touch Anything

Jack sighed as he ran a hand down his face as Ryan took a seat next to him on the couch.

 

“You don’t like him” Ryan said plainly. Jack shook his head and looked at Ryan with understanding.

 

“I don’t like the gun he had in his back pocket” Jack nearly groaned. Ryan sighed and raised up his arms to slap them back on his thighs and shrug.

 

“He’s got to protect himself, I don’t think he’d kill anyone, he seems like a good kid” Ryan argued. Jack just shook his head and got up, heading for the door.

 

“Where are you going” Ryan asked as he raised an eyebrow at his roommate.

 

“I’m going food shopping, we’re obviously going to need more food now that Michael’s eating with us” Jack muttered and closed the door forcefully behind him. Jack leaned against the door for a second, sighing and now shaking his head to himself. He wasn’t going to let this kid ruin Ryan. Not after all he had to go through, not after he worked so hard to get Ryan a paying job and a good home and food. Then again it hurt to see someone like that on the street, afraid of food willingly given to him. Jack had to admit, the kid had potential and he wasn’t ugly at all. Jack actually thought he was attractive with a proper shower. He shook his head and headed off to his car, he told himself he couldn’t do that to the poor kid. He liked Ryan and he was going to ask him to a date tomorrow...or the day after that. Sooner or later he’d ask him, or that’s what he kept telling himself.

 

Upon arriving at the store, Jack took his time and letting his thoughts stop him every once and a while until he saw Michael. There he was with the large jacket Ryan had given him, sliding a soda bottle into it. Jack sighed and walked up to him, holding out his hand.

 

“Give it” he said lightly. Michael sighed and dug it out of his pocket, handing it to the bearded man. The younger hung his head in shame, Jack looked at the soda. _$1.50_. He couldn’t afford a soda that costs _**$1.50**_.

 

“I’ll pay for it” Jack said gently as he placed it in the small shopping basket. Michael looked up at him gratefully.

 

“Thank you” he spoke softly and followed Jack around the store until he finished and paid for his things. Jack handed the soda to the shorter with a smile, offering Michael to take a walk with him which he silently agreed to. A few minutes of walking later, Michael spoke up.

 

“Do you...not like me around Ryan?” he asked. Jack sighed and just shrugged, he couldn’t tell Michael about Ryan’s past. Only Ryan could do that and honestly he just couldn’t bring himself to remember Ryan like that. Jack didn’t want to remember Ryan like that...like...this kid.

 

“He’s had a hard time in the past with some things and I just want him safe is all” Jack said firmly. Michael nodded and stared down at his soda in his hand, biting his lip in uncertainty.

 

“Well, this might be a bit hard to believe but… I really like Ryan and I was hoping he’d just give me a chance but I don’t want to hurt him or bother you at all” Michael muttered. Jack’s head quickly turned to the younger, raising an eyebrow at him. Michael actually liked him? He liked Ryan? Honestly Jack knew he didn’t deserve Ryan more that Michael. This kid has been through so much, he needed someone to care about him and love him and Ryan seemed to be the right person to fill the position.

  
“No, It’s alright, honestly he’s been lonely lately, don’t worry i’ll get him to take you on a date” Jack smiled warmly at Michael. The younger smiled back and nodded but Jack almost felt angry toward him. It should be him going on a date with Ryan, not Michael.


	8. Fix Me Or Conflict Me, 'Cause I'll Take Anything

_"A date?"_

Ryan raised an eyebrow at his housemate. This was nonsense... there was no way Michael actual wanted to go on a date with him. He wasn't anything special, he was just some kind stranger to him. Even if this was true, Ryan couldn't pull off a date with him. He'd get too nervous, cause if Michael wasn't the most attractive looking homeless man he didn't know what was. "Ryan, look, I... you know how I feel about him... and your past." He sighed.

His past, right. Ryan while he was on the street had gotten into it with bad people. He was an addict to many things and was no stranger to store theft. He was exactly like Michael. Jack had worked so hard to help get him were he was now and it would be death of him before he let him slip into that again. "He won't influence me. I promise. It's not something I'd want to live again." Ryan crossed his arms.

"I know. I'm just... I'm worried."

"I know you're worried but I'll be fine."

"No I... I was going to..."

"Going to _what?_ What aren't you telling me, Jack?"

Jack stayed silent before speaking softly but audible enough for Ryan to hear every word, "I was supposed to be the one... asking you on a date."

Ryan stood there looking over his friend before speaking up, "You..."

"Yes. I like you okay? I... I really.... like you."

"Jack...I... I didn't know."

"I don't wanna hear it. Just go on your date with Michael." Jack walked away, closing the door to his room once inside.

Ryan's head was spinning at this point, sure he really liked Jack back but how was he going to just deny he felt the same for Michael? He sighed heavily and scrubbed his face and stubble. He couldn't do this... not to either one of them.


	9. Which Is Which and Who Is Who?

“A date?”

 

Ryan sighed and smiled nervously shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah...I mean you, don’t have to if you don’t want to Michael” Ryan felt his hands get sweaty in his pockets. Michael bit his lip and couldn’t help from smiling just a little bit.

 

“No, no,  yeah, I’d love to” Michael agreed happily. Ryan’s nerves relaxed and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Ryan chuckled and nodded, he wasn’t sure what to say next.

 

“Oh! Wait!” Ryan smiled widely and pulled some candy from his pocket to hand it to the shorter. Michael’s eyes lit up and he looked at Ryan in disbelief.

 

“Oh, shit seriously? How’d you know Reeses is my favorite?” Michael smiled and took it gently.

 

“I guessed” Ryan admitted it and watched as Michael wolfed down the candy.

Ryan chuckled at how much of a child he looked like as he did. Michael smiled at Ryan and nodded as they began to walk in the direction of the house. They talked for a while until a voice stopped them.

 

“Michael! Hey!”

 

Michael stopped and sighed before putting a hand to his face. Ryan raised an eyebrow to him before looking behind them. Michael rolled his eyes and turned around to see his friend.

 

“Hey, Ray” Michael muttered. Ray nodded at him, hands in his pockets before he looked up at Ryan.

 

“Holy shit, is this the guy you were talking about? I’ll admit he’s as hot as you said he was” Ray chuckled. Michael’s face grew red as he glared at Ray. Ryan began to chuckle lightly, trying to hold back on the sake of Michael’s face getting any redder.

 

“I’m sorry, don’t believe we’ve met” Ryan said through half chuckles and extended his hand. Ray  shook it and nodded.

“Ray Narvaez Jr., Michael’s friend and protector” the younger said proudly. Michael rolled his eyes again at how unbelievably embarrassing his friend was being. The sandy blond haired man scoffed and nodded back.

 

“Ryan Haywood, I’ll be taking Michael on a date tonight” he smirked knowingly. Michael gave Ray a look of ‘ _don’t you fucking dare say anything_ ’  and Ray had backed off...almost.

 

“Oh, ok, Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and  Haywood I want my son back by ten”  Ray said in a mocking father tone. Ryan just laughed again Michael hung his head in embarrassment.

 

“That won’t be necessary, he’ll be staying at my roommate and I’s house. I’m sure he’s told you?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. Ray nodded with smirk in Michael’s direction. Michael groaned and grabbed Ryan’s arm, dragging him away from the Puerto Rican.

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’ll see you later Ray” he groaned. Ryan chuckled and let himself be led all the way to his house.

 

“What was that about?” Ryan asked as he fished in his pocket for the house keys.

 

“Just ignore Ray, he’s an asshole” Michael muttered and Ryan left it alone as he entered the house. Michael sighed and walked in after, giving a small wave to Jack on the couch.

 

“Seriously Jack, you’re going a on a date like that? Man, I should raise my standards” Ryan joked. Jack raised an eyebrow at him and so did Michael. Was he thinking about this correctly? Was Jack going on the date with him and Ryan?

 

“What do you mean, I thought you were going a on a date with Michael” Jack sat up from his position on the couch.

  
“Nope, we’re all going. Now get dressed.” Ryan smirked at both men before leaving to his room. Michael looked at Jack, confused. How the hell was this going to work?! He liked Ryan, not Jack. It’s not to say the bearded man wasn’t extremely attractive and he wouldn’t screw him on that stupid couch he was sitting on in a second. Okay...maybe he liked Jack too.


	10. Awkward First Date... s

There they were sitting in a restaurant, the most awkward silence around them. Michael shifted a bit, his eyes trying not to drift to Ryan or Jack. This was all so foreign to him, from the fancy restaurant down to the two dates. sure Michael had crushes but two? At the same time? That was just mind boggling to himself how his emotions managed that and how he was actually on a romantic dinner date with both of those men.

Ryan cleared his throat and looked to both of them with a smile. Jack tried to smile back while Michael only nodded.

_This was so fucking awkward._

"So, this is nice." He spoke up.

"I suppose." Jack replied.

Silence fell again, _this damn awkward silence._ Michael decided he needed to bring up a topic to talk about and quick. "So... um.. Ryan... what was it like?"

"What was what like?" He asked.

"Being... like me."

Ryan looked to Jack and the bearded man looked back with concern. The older sighed before looking back to the youngest. "It's was bad to be frank, I was in with too many of the wrong people. I was hooked on cigarettes and heroine and I stole from every corner store I saw for a meal."

Michael was now listening closely, if he had ears and a tail they would have been perked up carefully. "It's not something I want to ever relive... and something I hate seeing you go through it, but you're not hooked on drugs... unless... you are?"

Michael never really got into drugs, occasionally he'd take a few pain meds to take an edge off but he was more of a drinker than anything. "No no, I just... I... drink a lot." He confessed.

"How old are you, kid?" Jack asked.

Michael looked over to the man, "25."

"Listen Michael, you can get out of this life... we can help you... you can still get out." Ryan explained.

The same thing people had been telling him for years, what Ray had been telling him despite his financial position. He never listened, a part of him liked this life, he could do what he wanted, he could rebel and no one would dare take a second glance because he was penniless. "What if... I don't _want_ to get out?"

Ryan stayed quiet and in shock for a minute before opening his mouth, but before he could get a word out, plates were set on the table with steaming food coming from the dishes. Ryan looked up to thank the waiter and turned back to Michael to start his lecture but the boy was already woofing down spaghetti. Jack chuckled, eyes on Michael as he dug into his own food. The oldest only smiled and began to eat as well. Michael paused and looked up to the two men and smiled wide, still chewing a mouth full of spaghetti. Jack leaned over and swiped the corner of his lips with him thumb. "You're a mess." The gent smiled, this made Michael blush lightly before continuing to eat.

Maybe this wasn't so awkward.


	11. The Hands That Help

It was a quiet ride back to Jack and Ryan's house, Michael nearly fell asleep. All the food he had eaten had made him tired and he just really wanted to sleep.

"Hey, are you sleeping?" Jack chuckles, turning around in the passenger seat to see the younger dosing off. Michael sat up and shook his head. Ryan glanced through the rear view mirror at him and smiled lightly.

By the time they got home Michael was passed out and Jack got out to carry him inside and to his bed. Michael's eyes blinked open slightly just as the bearded man was leaving to room.

"Stay with me" he muttered. Jack sighed and nodded, laying down on the bed. Despite it being a little awkward he could see how peaceful the younger looked. Jack smiled warmly and brushed some hair from his face. At that moment you couldn't tell he was homeless, but jack knew he didn't deserve to be. The words played again in his head.

_'What if I don't want to get out?'_

Jack sighed and put his arms around him, he wanted to hold him close and take him in just like he did with Ryan. No one, not even criminals deserved that life. The bearded man's eyes shifted as the door opened and Ryan entered with a smirk, taking a seat in the chair in the corner.

"You two look comfy" Ryan said just above a whisper. Jack scoffed quietly and pet Michael's hair softly as his smile quickly turned around.

"I'm scared for him Ryan" jack said softly, looking over the sleeping man again. Ryan sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to get him out of that life if it kills me jack, wether he wants it or not" Ryan declared softly but it was still just as threatening.

Jack nodded and turned back to Michael. He cared about him just like he had with Ryan and he'd be damned if he saw him fall through like Ryan almost did.


End file.
